Kabus (EWTRTW 1)
Summary Kabus is an odd creature. There was a time when nothing much was known about his existence. He was shot and tormented by the military for one of the two years that he could interact with the real world. Kabus was born and raised in Hell, where Satan pushed him around. Until one day, where he lost it and got himself banished. Nobody knows how, but it went down. All we do know is that he killed half of Satan's army and was sent away, losing all the powers he had. He was a fallen angel and now he was a fallen devil. What was next for him? The military came next. They locked him up when he had no power and tormented him for a year. He somehow got out, unknown how. Maybe he had some more power in him or maybe they weren't looking, but he got out of the cage soon after. The next year was pure ambition, but he found his way to Omni, a being with nigh-infinite potential. He sent him to a team of many and sent them to Antartica. The remaining was anarchy. Appearance Imaging SCP-682, but red skin and glowing yellow eyes. Also, the size of a Tyrannosaurus. Personality He gets angered easily, but there's something secret in his head. His heritage of demonic raising makes him bent on taking others to where he lives. Though, sometimes, if not often, he just secretly wants a friend. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Chaotic Good '''Name: '''Kabus '''Origin: 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''70 in monster years, 5,000 in actual time '''Classification: '''Radiated demon lizard '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''None '''Birthplace: '''Hell '''Weight: '''13,000 – 32,000 lbs '''Height: '''15 to 20 ft tall '''Likes: '''Friends, silence, fire, power '''Dislikes: '''Boredom '''Eye Color: '''Yellow '''Hair Color: '''None '''Hobbies: '''Digging, making fun of others, insulting '''Values: '''Food, safety '''Martial Status: '''None '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''New British Empire '''Previous Affiliation: '''Satan's Top Leagues '''Themes: The Darkness ' Combat Statistics '''Tier: 6-B | 5-B | High 4-C, higher with weapons | At least 4-B | 3-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nuclear Energy Absorption, Enhanced Senses (Keen sense of smell), Can stay underwater for extended period of time without air, possible passive radioactive emissions (fish die in his presence), Energy Projection in the form of Atomic Breath Attack, Aura, Limited Flight, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated a massive scar across his chest caused by Destoroyah in a few hours), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, heat and sonic dissonance, Energy Absorption to increase his powers | Same as before, along with Regeneration (At least Low), Resistance to heat and Mind Manipulation, limited Telepathy, Self-Destruction, Resurrection, can dig very far, BFR to Hell | Same as before, alongside base form Bowser's powers | Same as before, alongside Composite Godzilla's powers | Same as before, alongside the powers of Zarathos 'Attack Potency: Country Level (Has the force of multiple other Kaijus in him) | Planet Level '(Was claimed to be able to end the Earth, fought on par with Mecha King Ghidorah) | '''Large Star Level+, higher with weapons '(The Star Rod can grant him a boost in power) | At least 'Solar System Level '(Casually shot a beam at the sun, affecting the entire system. Never went all out as of now) | '''Multi-Galaxy Level Speed: Superhuman | FTL+ '''(Can dig from a base to Japan in a few seconds flat) | '''Massively FTL+ | Likely faster | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class | Planet Class | Large Star Class+ | At least Solar System Class | Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Country Level | Planet Level '(Took hits from Light of Judgement) | '''Large Star Level+ '(Is implied to be boosted immensly by the Star Rod) | '''At least Solar System Class | Multi-Galaxy Level Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Range: Tens of kilometers | Planetary, Universal+ via digging | Stellar, Universal+ via digging and Star Rod Standard Equipment: Claws, teeth, size, Star Rod Intelligence: 'Smarter than he looks. He understands the concept of two different teams and can easily put together master plans. Dug a giant pitfall to trick a robot into falling. Has a master plan in mind to take over the entirety of the planet, possibly branching out ot the system. '''Weaknesses: '''Anger issues, confusion, always wants to know what's going on, can be paranoid at times 'Feats: *'Dug across Earth, including the core, nearly splitting it in half' *'Took on Douglas in a fight' *'Took hits from a robot that could wipe out the team' *'With the Weeabo, beat Mecha Ghidorah' *'Killed one of Satan's avatars' *'Dug from the NBE base to Japan in a few seconds' *'Destroyed nearly every city in America' *'Xavier said that Kabus could destroy his own city if he wanted to' *'Dug to Hell, which is an entirely different dimension' *'His radiation was able to evaporate a good part of the Earth's crust' **'If he was sent to the North Pole, it would probably melt' *'Destroyed a star and sealed off the black hole that spawned' *'Gained an immense boost' *'Shot magic across Britain to Japan, manifesting it into a Goomba' *'Shot an atomic breath to the Sun, greatly affecting the solar system' *Held up against a severely nullified Reggy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Kabus' mouth. *'Spiral Breath:' A somewhat more powerful form of Kabus' regular Atomic Ray. *'Spiral Fire Ray:' A more powerful version of Kabus' atomic ray. *'Burning Red Spiral Ray:' Kabus' default stronger beam weapon. *'Super Burning Red Spiral Ray:' A more powerful variation of Kabus' Burning Red Spiral Ray. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from his body. *'Super Atomic Breath: '''A Stronger variation of the Atomic Breath used to kill stronger foes. *'Orange Atomic Breath: An Atomic Breath with more Radiation able to kill many enemies at once. *'''Hyper Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful version of his atomic ray. *'Hyper Red Nuclear Pulse: '''Possibly his strongest attack until date. *'Flight: Kabus is able to flight via shot his Atomic Breath to the ground. *'''Fire Breath: His signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. *'Fire Storm:' Kabus breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. *'Shockwave:' Kabus will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. *'Metal: '''Kabus transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times. *'Spinning Shell:' Kabus withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed. *'Spike Ball:' He withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball. *'One KO Punch:' Kabus will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. *'Fury:' A double-edged status alignment that activates when Kabus takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. *'Poison Gas:' He will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. *'Terrorize:' Kabus will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. *'Crusher: Kabus will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. *'''Dark Magic: Although not used frequently, Kabus is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. *'Superclaw:' His Megastrike. *'Magic Weapon: '''Kabus will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. *'Zone Speed: Kabus focuses his energy in order to slow the flow of time. '''Key: Start | Second Power | Third Power | Fourth Power | Fifth Power Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Stranger (Reincarnation Wars) Stranger’s Profile Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Superhuman Species Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rage Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Bone Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Plot Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Weather Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Demigods Category:VSRPverse